The invention has been developed primarily for use in axial flux motors and will be described in detail in reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the inventive principles are equally applicable to radial flux motors or generators and indeed any other electromagnetic device that includes a slotted magnetically conducive structure into which a conductive winding is wound.
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.